


Gallavich

by TeeTee1993



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeTee1993/pseuds/TeeTee1993
Summary: As of right now it’s just Gallavich holidays, starting with Halloween. Other stuff might be added.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Gallavich

**Author's Note:**

> Title might change

Chapter 1:

It was only eight pm on a Friday- a week before Halloween. Mickey and Ian were still at a store- the fourth one since the morning- trying to find the perfect Halloween costume for their son’s first Halloween- there’s only so much a ten month old could be and the fact that Yevgeny couldn’t just say what he wanted to be made it much harder, it also didn’t help with the fact that Mickey was being a bit difficult.

With Mickey being picky and difficult, Ian was getting frustrated and poor little Yevgeny was getting cranky and hungry.

“Mick, can’t you just pick something already?” Ian sigh “Yev’s getting hungry and cranky- just like you.”

Mickey flipped him off before grabbing a bottle out the diaper bag and handing it to Yev “There. Problem solved. Now shut up.”

Ian rolled his eyes before picking up a pumpkin costume “What about this one?”

Mickey arched a brow before looking over at Ian “Fuck no. He ain’t goin’ ‘round lookin’ like a dumb pumpkin.”

Ian let out a heavy sigh “Jesus fuckin’ Christ Mick! He’s only ten months old, he can’t eat the candy, and he’s not even going to remember this!”

Mickey glares at him “I don’t fuckin’ care! He’s not goin’ to have some dumbass costume that looks cheesy as fuck! This is his first fuckin’ Halloween. So do us all a favor and shut the fuck up. I’ll figure it out by myself. Just because you got to do all this shit doesn’t mean that everyone else has.”

Ian frowns at his words as he puts the costume back “You beat all the kids up for their candy. That counts as something.”

“Bitch, that’s different” Mickey huffed.

“How so?” Ian asks.

“Because I didn’t dress up and go around begging for candy” Mickey answers “Don’t you dare grab anything fuckin’ gay.”

Ian tilt his head to the side “The fuck?”

“I see ya giant ass eyeing’ that fuckin’ unicorn bull shit thing” Mickey scoffs.

Ian just smirks as he grabs the costume- the adult size “Aw but Mickey! You would look so hot in this!”

Mickey let out a small growl “If your dumb ass think I’m goin’ to dress up as fuckin’ unicorn, you have officially lost your god damn mind.”

Ian pouts at him as he slowly lowered the costume in to the shopping cart, keeping eye contact with his tiny thug the whole time.

“Ian Clayton” Mickey warned- making Ian smirk “Don’t you fucking dare!”

Ian lets the costume fall out his hand and into the art with a smirk “Oops. My hand slipped.”

“Take it the fuck out, bitch!” Mickey grumbled.

“Nope” Ian popped the p “It’s staying.”

“I’m not going to be some dumbass, stupid ass, gay as fuck unicorn “ Mickey grumps.

Ian just shrugs his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, still smirking “So, have you picked something out for Yev?”

Mickey lightly punched his chest before shaking his head with a pout and mumbles “No.”

“Well, your choices are pumpkin, cowboy, or dog. That’s all they got left” Ian presses a kiss to Mickey’s forehead.

“No it’s not” Mickey protests.

“Yeah, well, they’re your choices” Ian replies “So pick one before I do.”

“Fuck all, that’s what you’re goin’ to do” Mickey grumbles before burying his face against Ian’s chest as he thinks.

Ian chuckles as he unwraps one arm from around Mickey to ruffle up Yev’s hair- who lets out a giggle, making Ian and Mickey both smile.

“Guess what we can hold them up to him and let him pick it out” Mickey mumbles “He ain’t gonna care ‘cuz he don’t understand anyways.”

“You sure?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugs his shoulders “Doesn’t really matter.”

Mickey pulls away before moving to grab the three costumes with a quiet sigh, handing one over to Ian- who frowns slightly, but they have been this all day. Taking the costume, Ian moves to stand in front of Yevgeny before gently taking the bottle away so they’ll have his attention.

“Okay little man, which one do you like?” Ian asks as he and Mickey hold up the costumes for Yev to see and pick.

Yevgeny looked at all three costumes as he tilts his head to the side before going ‘Arf!’ then giggles.

“You wanna be a puppy?” Mickey arches a brow.

Yev just barks at him repeatedly, making Ian laugh and Mickey shake his head.

“Fine, puppy it is” Mickey rolls his eyes as he tosses the two costumes back.

Ian laughs again as he puts the puppy costume in the cart “Don’t be such a grouch, princess.”

“Do you want to sleep alone?” Mickey glares at him.

“I call your bluff” Ian smirks smugly “You can’t sleep without me holding you.”

“Shut the fuck up” Mickey flips him off “Let’s go.”

Ian grabs one of the little orange pumpkin shaped bucket and puts it in the cart “Want any candy?”

“Bitch, you know the fuckin’ answer to that” Mickey huff, grabbing the bottle from Ian’s and handing it back to Yevgeny.

“Jesus” Ian says.

“What’s?” Mickey pokes Yev’s nose.

“You’re so fucking cranky” Ian chuckles as he grabs a few bags of candy “We need to get you fed, home, and to bed.”

“You ain’t my boss” Mickey Huffs “M’a big boy.”

“Says the guy who was calling me daddy last night” Ian smirks.

“You wanna lose your fuckin’ tongue?” Mickey asks.

“Excuse you sir,” some random elderly woman said “that’s not a nice thing to say.”

Ian immediately dropped the candy he had grabbed in the cart just as Mickey spins around to look at the person.

Arching a brow, Mickey asks “Who the fuck you think you are?”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s arms and pulled him back “Don’t worry, ma’am. He wasn’t being serious. Just just has a weird sense of humor. Just something we do.”

“Fuck off lady” Mickey says.

“You are so rude” the woman says.

“I’ll show you rude!” Mickey shouts.

“He’s not lying” Ian says.

“Why I never...” the woman says before leaving.

“What the fuck, Mick?” Ian sighs as he lets him go.

“She shouldn’t be putting her nose in other people business” Mickey replies.

“I don’t fucking care” Ian sighs “I’m not bailing your ass out.”

“Don’t be an ass” Mickey grumbles as he pushes the cart towards the check out.

“You can’t keep trying to fight everyone, Mick” Ian follows after him.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want” Mickey states “And you of all people should know that.”

Ian huffs as he starts to take the stuff out the cart as Mickey picks Yevgeny up.

“What are you doing?” Ian asked confused.

“He’ll fall asleep and his neck will hurt” Mickey shrugs “Hurry up. I’m hungry.”

~~~~ A week later ~~~~

Halloween afternoon

“Where’s Yev?” Ian asks as he walked in the house.

Mickey looks up from the tv over at him before pointing to a sleeping Yevgeny on his chest “Shh. Nap time.”

Ian nods his head before sitting down beside him “Gotcha some chicken nuggets.”

“We ain’t got the money” Mickey sighed.

“Hey” Ian’s voice was soft “Don’t worry about it. I got it.”

“Ian...” Mickey groans “We can’t afford shit.”

“What happened to the guy who had no shame in stealing?” Ian asked.

“I don’t want Yev to follow in my footsteps” Mickey mumbles.

“Aw, somebody’s getting in touch with his soft side” Ian smiles.

“Shut the fuck up” Mickey grumbles.

“Or what?” Ian asks.

“Or else, bitch” Mickey sasses.

“Eat your nuggets and fries” Ian chuckles “Before he’s up and before we take him out trick or treating.”

“M’not hungry” Mickey looks down at Yevgeny before looking back at the tv.

“Mick” Ian frowns “You nerd to eat.”

“M’not hungry” Mickey repeats.

“I’m  not  telling you again” Ian says.

“I’m not eating” Mickey got up with Yev before walking over to his playpen and putting him in.

“We’ve only got an hour before we take him out” Ian frowns “So please come eat”

Mickey huffs before groaning as he walks back over to the couch and sits back down. Ian Gabe him one of the bags.

“You still mad he picked out the puppy costume?” Ian asks.

“He crawls around barking like ninety five percent of the time. So not surprised” Mickey reaches in the bag to eat his food “Fuckin’ Amy and and Gemma getting him in to that shit.”

Ian couldn’t help but laugh “Don’t blame them.”

“It is their fault!” Mickey took a bite of his nugget aggressively “He wasn’t doin’ that shit til the whore moved in with ‘em.”

“He’ll grow out of it” Ian chuckles “He’s only a baby. It’s just a phase.”

Mickey rolled his eyes “He’s lucky he’s fucking cute.”

“He gets it from me” Ian teased.

“Bitch, you ain’t had a damn thing to do with it” Mickey looked over at him.

“You need a nap” Ian shakes his head.

“Oh fuck off” Mickey flipped him off “Why the fuck am I with ya again?”

“Because you love me” Ian says smugly “And you love my dick.”

“What can I say?” Mickey asked rhetorically “It’s a fuckin’ nice dick.”

“Oh I know” Ian chuckles “You never let me forget. Oh and you’re with me because I was your first for a lot of things.”

“You has to go there, huh?” Mickey frowns.

“Well, how many other guys you’ve been with?” Ian asked.

Mickey didn’t answer, he just ate his food and sulked.

“My point” Ian leans over to press a kiss to his cheek “Besides, we have a history together.”

~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later

Even though Ian has said they had an hour before taking Yevgeny out, he didn’t realize what time it was.

Mickey was struggling to get Yevgeny’s diaper changed- the kid wasn’t having any of it and it was pissing Mickey off “Ian! Come get your damn son!”

Ian walks in to their room with a ginger brow raised “What’s wrong?”

“He needs his diaper chan he d but he won’t let me get him changed.”

Ian just shook his head and chuckled “I’ll deal with him, you go and get everything ready. We’ll go when I’m done.”

Mickey passed Yevgeny over to Ian- who took the kid before grabbing Mickey by the front of his shirt to pull him closer, just so he could give home a kiss.

“Go do that and calm down” Ian smiles “He’s probably just fussy.”

“Yeah, well he needs to knock it off” Mickey grumbles.

“Mick, he’s just a baby” Ian frowns “He’s probably just teething.”

Mickey huffed before heading into the living room to get everything ready- grumbling under his breath. Ian gets Yevgeny’s diaper changed before putting his costume on.

“Look at you!” Ian smiles as he picks Yevgeny up “So adorable and handsome! Let’s go show daddy.”

Ian walks out the bedroom and into the living room with a babbling Yevgeny.

“Say look at me daddy” Ian held Yevgeny up for Mickey to see.

Putting the diaper bag under the stroller, Mickey looks up and over at them both.

“What do you think daddy?” Ian asks.

Yevgeny made an ‘ah’ like noise as if he was saying yeah.

“You wanna go tough guy?” Mickey arches a brow playfully.

Yev nods his head as he clapped his hands- making both Ian and Mickey laugh.

“S’cute” Mickey finally answered “I guess.”

“You guess?” Ian brows furrowed in confusion “Whatever. It’s time for a picture!”

Mickey playfully rolled his eyes as he grabs his phone before taking a picture of his lover and their son.

“Daddy’s turn!” Ian passed Yev towards Mickey.

“Fuck off with that shit” Mickey took Yev in his arms.

“Don’t you want something for him to look back on when he gets older?” Ian asked.

“Of course I do” Mickey bites on his bottom lip “Want him to have what we couldn’t as kids.”

“Then why won’t you take a picture with him?” Ian ask.

“Will it make you shut up about it?” Mickey asks.

“It might” Ian smiles “Please!”

Mickey rolled his eyes “Fine.”

“Smile” Ian grabbed his phone before taking a few pictures of the man he loves more than anything in this world and their son “You guys look so cute.”

“Shut up” Mickey puts Yevgeny in his stroller before buckling him in “Can we go now? ‘Fore it gets any colder?”

Ian nods his head with a smile before opening the front door.

Once outside, Ian helps Mickey get the stroller down the steps of the porch.

“Let’s get this over with” Mickey pushes the stroller down the little walkway and through the gate.

“Not in a hurry, are ya?” Ian walks up behind Mickey.

“Maybe” Mickey shrugs “S’freezin’ out.”

“Scared you gonna become a popsicle?” Ian chuckles.

“Alright asshole” Mickey glares at him “Don’t be bitchin’ when all you feel is ice cold body parts.”

Ian laughed this time “Ih yeah?”

Mickey nods his head “Oh yeah. Try me.”

“God” Ian smiled “you’re hot when you get all heated up.”

“Bitch” Mickey starts “you ain’t gettin’ ass tonight.”

Ian pouts at him “Aw! Why the fuck not?”

“Because I said so” Mickey replies.

“You’ll be asking for this dick soon” Ian smirks smugly.

“Wanna bet?” Mickey asks.

“You’re so on!” Ian casually gropes Mickey’s ass with a smirk.

“Aye!” Mickey’s brows furrow “Hands to yourself, Firecrotch.”

“Shit Mick” Ian’s eyes widen slightly.

“What?” Mickey looks over his shoulder at the giant ginger.

“When was the last time you called me that?” Ian asks.

Mickey shrugs his shoulders “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout. I always call you Firecrotch.”

“Not in the last few months” Ian replies.

“Whatever” Mickey rolls his eyes as he stops at the first house “How we doin’ this?”

“Pick him up and walk him to the door” Ian suggests.

“Have fun doin’ that” Mickey shrugs as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“We’re taking turns” Ian moves in front of the stroller and unbuckles Yevgeny before picking him up.

Mickey grabs the pumpkin bucket as he rolls his eyes and hands it to him. Ian chuckles as he takes the bucket before giving Mickey a quick kiss then heading up to the door.

“Remember Yev’s” Ian starts “be very cute- even though you already are, maybe a little more than your daddy, but shh- and they’ll give you candy.”

Yev tilts his head to the side in confusion.

Ian can’t help but laugh “Right. You have no clue.”

~~~~~~~~~

“You sure you want him walking?” Ian asks Mickey as he watches their son walk.

“He’ll be fine” Mickey reassures “He needs to do it more often. Now push that stroller.”

Ian Shakes his head with a chuckle before grabbing his phone to take a few pictures, happy at the sight.

Little Yevgeny was trying his best to walk but he couldn’t help but a stumble. Mickey actually has a smile on his face as he watched Yevgeny while holding his hand.

With it being Southside anything can, could, and will happen- and it did. Some random teen walks up and takes Yevgeny’s bucket out his tiny hand before running off.

“What the fuck?!” Mickey shouts as he picks his son up “Ian, take him now and go home.”

“What’s going on?” Ian takes Yevgeny confused.

“Go the fuck home!” And with that, Mickey takes off running after the teen leaving a confused Ian and a crying Yevgeny.

Ian frowns before trying to calm his son down.

A few hours later, Mickey walks in to the house a bit beaten up. Ian had put Yevgeny to bed and was sitting in the couch. Seeing Mickey, Ian jumps up.

“Mick?” Ian asks as he walks over to his lover “What the fuck happened?”

“Some fucker stole Yevs bucket” Mickey sets the bucket on the coffee table “So I beat his ass.”

Ian Shakes his head with a chuckle “Dumbass.”

“Hey” Mickey pulls his jacket off “Nobody is gonna steal or any ah it from my kid. I’ll beat their asses.”

“I know” Ian wraps his arms around his lovers waist “There isn’t any stopping you, but you’re still a dumbass for not telling me.”

“Ain’t even sorry” Mickey huffs.

“You’ll be his hero” Ian smiles as he pecks Mickey’s lips.

“He ain’t even gonna remember any of this shit” Mickey mumbles.

“I know he won’t” Ian replies “but we will. And that’s all that matters.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


•Hope y’all like it

•Feedback is welcoming 

•No hate allowed

•Sorry for any typos


End file.
